User talk:I am the best robot
Welcome Welcome to my talk page :) Feel free to leave me a message or get in on discussions. When I get your message, I will reply at the first oppertunity. Don't get offended if I delete your message, as I clean my talk page regularly. Only things that have intrinsic value to borderlands will be left on this page but I do answer my messages :) Messages: Custom signatures: Sorry about being almost a month late in responding to you about this but yeah. Hows the coding section now that a tweaked it a bit more? I'm not sure what else I would need to do to get my section fixed up with the others I'll reveiw them in spare time. The rest of the guide looks great, I havn't tried any of it but I will for the sake of a good artical (seeing as I have little to no prior experiance). No problem color codes are cake especially Hex code! waldo2000 15:13, March 17, 2011 (UTC) >_> Forgot to Sig. "Short amount of Time" I noticed you editing the Die Hard page and leaving messages on Doc's talk pages. Just wondering, alot of these 2nd wind pages mention about faster death timers if you die repeatedly within a short amount of time. From what I have personally experienced/tested, it occurs to be more like if you die repeatedly before your health recharges to full, have you done any testing yourself? 16:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) NOhara24 left me a link with lots of great info. Here it is. Last night, I spent about 20 min. verifying the latest patch and on playthrough 2.5 during the 3rd wave of the underdome, the 4th cripple was the "noticeable difference" that should be on the 5th cripple. This could be due to the fact that I used a previous wave to heal through 2nd wind and in Moxxi's world, the rules might be different. I did it 3 times. I'm about to test the same without using a 2nd wind till the 3rd round. We definitely need to get to the bottom of this and link the Diehard page and Crippled page to the information :) I am the best robot 19:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Test results in: on playthrough 2.5, in Moxxi's underdome, The 4th cripple shows a noticeable difference in bleed-out time. This was done three times, all during the 3rd wave, where you can guarantee quick cripples. I was using a Diehard healer build. Using a centurion Mod with +3(or +4?) to Diehard. I don't have programs to record exact seconds but it was fast enough not to get a second wind with a shotgun on all 6 of my tests. I am the best robot 20:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to do some tests but I don't have Moxxi's, so I'll do them at Craw or possibly Crow's Nest 22:20, January 28, 2011 (UTC) join us template = }} Gatekeeper/Derp What? 21:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) santa wants lil elves. i am a greeter, you and nagy are a gatekeeper. Oh, you wanted me to be a greeter but are not allowed to ask because I am already a Rollbacker? Sorry, I have already got responsabilties. I will do my best to follow your policy anyway. 21:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) yep yep 22:00, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - this user can wear as many hats as is comfortable.) Guide (just a suggestion) Hey i was wondering if we should merge the Direct Picture method and the Reference method so people aren't adding a photo every time they edit a page? 23:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Either way adds a photo until the wiki catch catches up. Unless the direct page ALWAYS? does. We could possibly experiment with it and see. 23:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i was thinkin the direct way would always add a picture, unless they had previously edited the page. but thats just what i've observed, maybe it does until the wiki cache clears. i spose we could experiment yes. 23:39, March 12, 2011 (UTC) BTW, this may be the only time it has happened but you need to make non-break code in your sig so that your heart never leaves you :o 23:51, March 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I am going to align the waldo2k section soon. I have been waiting to hear from him, but he has not responded yet. I am going to use the reference method in it because we can't have a million people leaving sigs that long in the source. Anyone who already has one, of course, are grandfathered in. 23:56, March 12, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah, my alternate sig's code is way long, it would be a mess if i didnt reference to it. ps. i actually do not know what a non break code is. D: 00:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) You have to put inbetween every pic,with no spaces (I had to look it up here). And I was wrong its non-breaking space. 00:24, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ah, yeah. i tried it and it broke up the background since its three separate images. but thanks anyways. :) 00:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes It was my attempt at giving you a user of the day type award. Its far less desctrutive than drugs and alcohol and gives me something to do with my OCD :P 11:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Totem Pole well me and my friends were fooling around fyrestone on low lvl characters, running around & exploring.. then the 2 guys with me decided to duel & one of em died ontop of the other, and got stuck.. so they ran around laughing their asses off & wondered how it'd happend.. a few mins later the guy ontop fell off & was wondering how to do it again.. and I figured out that if you die ontop of someone in a duel (so you're instantly revived), you'll be glued to their face :P TaSManiaC 11:46, March 20, 2011 (UTC) hmmm.. I'm guessing it could be possible.. I'm just not quite sure wether or not the totem pole would remain intact if all 4 sirens went into phasewalk at the same time.. TaSManiaC 14:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Raptr I don't know where I got the other night that Raptr is only available in US, just got it =D. Now just gotta figure out how to get this running 23:34, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Ya, it's a bit confusing at first. Hey, you get example friends though :D 08:36, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Who here uses it? How do I add u guys?-- 16:32, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Know users: iatbr, drf, nohara24. from your profile, hover on friends. click on find/invite friends. scroll down just a little and put in a mentioned user name. repeat :) 08:30, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Pronouns You only need worry about pronouns when writing on Artical pages. Talk and forum page are fair game :) 11:48, March 24, 2011 (UTC) yep yep. I was partly kidding at the expense of Nohara. It was a tangles mess though. I understand, now, why its required. 17:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) dotnineeight Can you please deal with him?! I have tried to be civil, I even took his worthless, terribly worded, superficial, bullsh*t '''edit and made it into a useful contribution. He undid me '''AGAIN, '''I don't know what his issue is. He seems to think that it has to be '''his words specifically on the page, even if it sounds like a fifth grader wrote it. 13:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I've reviewed the situation, and have concluded that if this persists, it would be prudent to at least stick the warn template on his userpage. He's just rewording the existing content in a manner that makes it sound dumber. If he doesn't stop of his own accord, it's time to file a vandalism report. Liaisons and being friendly to noobs is all well and good, but after a while of them being basically destructive, it's time to stop being nice. 15:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Glad you're on my side, CJ. 17:33, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I have sent a message to that effect CJ. 18:06, March 25, 2011 (UTC)